Uma História de Amor
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: Uma rapariga decide escrever uma história de amor... Um amor que cresceu a partir do ódio que sentiam um pelo outro... Um amor que conseguiu superar todos os obstáculos e que no final deu frutos. fic SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – O Início**

O meu nome é Azumi e estou aqui para contar uma história, mas não uma história qualquer. O que vou contar é o romance entre Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura.

Recuemos 20 anos.

Haruno Sakura vivia em Tóquio mas devido ao emprego da sua mãe tive de se mudar para uma pequena cidade chamada Konoha. No início ela não gostou nada da ideia, adorava a confusão da capital e começar a viver numa cidade que quase não tinha movimento era estranho para ela.

A sua mãe era advogada e foi contratada para trabalhar numa das maiores empresas do país, sendo a cede na pequena cidade de Konoha. Teriam uma semana para se mudarem para um pequeno apartamento alugado pela empresa, um local temporário até arranjarem uma casa melhor.

Sakura empacotava todos os seus pertences. Ela estava triste por ir embora, deixar a sua casa, a sua escola e os seus amigos.

- Anima-te Sakura, em breve terás novos amigos. – Dizia a sua mãe sorrindo-lhe.

Sakura apenas retribuiu o sorriso sem grande entusiasmo. Ela não era o tipo de rapariga que conseguia amigos facilmente. Era tímida quando não conhecia as pessoas e o seu aspecto muitas vezes era motivo de chacota entre os seus colegas de escola. Não que ela fosse feia, mas a sua testa alta e o seu cabelo de cor estranha eram na maioria das vezes tema de piadas.

Sakura era uma jovem de 16 anos. O seu corpo em desenvolvimento já mostrava bem as suas curvas formosas. Ela era dona que um brilhante par de olhos verdes como esmeraldas mas o mais estranho em si era o seu cabelo rosa, uma cor exótica mas natural.

«»«»«»«»«»

- Azumi o que estás a fazer? – Perguntou uma voz doce atrás da rapariga que se encontrava sentada em frente ao computador.

- Nada okaa-san. – Disse escondendo o texto que escrevia com tanto afinco. – Apenas um trabalho para a escola.

A mãe olhou desconfiada para a filha, talvez depois ela lhe decidisse contar que trabalho era aquele.

- Filha, o teu pai pediu para que fosses até ao escritório. Parece que ele precisa falar contigo.

- Mas okaa-san agora não posso. – A rapariga olhava da mãe para a tela do computador.

- Assim que puderes então. – A mãe deu um sorriso e saiu do quarto deixando novamente Azumi sozinha.

A rapariga sorriu e voltou-se de novo para o computador. Pensou durante uns segundos e em seguida continuou o seu texto.

«»«»«»«»«»

A semana passou rapidamente e chegou o dia da partida para Konoha. A sua matrícula na nova escola estava feita e no dia seguinte iria para o seu primeiro dia numa escola nova. Chegaria a tempo do início de um novo semestre e assim não teria de pedir as aulas para os novos colegas.

A viagem de carro foi tranquila, tanto ela como a mãe não eram muito de conversar e por isso a grande maioria da viagem foi feita em silêncio. Sakura ouvia o seu mp3, cantarolando as suas músicas favoritas. Depois de mais de 5 horas de viagem finalmente chegaram a frente do grande prédio das empresas onde a mãe de Sakura iria trabalhar.

- Sakura, tenho de ir ali avisar da minha chegada. – Disse a mãe após desligar o carro. – Vens comigo ou preferes ficar aqui?

- Eu vou também, não consigo mais ficar dentro deste carro.

Ambas saíram do carro e seguiram lado a lado até ao enorme prédio à frente. Saki, mãe de Sakura, foi até à recepcionista e lá indicaram-lhe o andar do escritório do seu novo chefe. Elas entraram no elevador pressionando o botão para o décimo andar. Assim que chegaram ao décimo andar e a porta do elevador foi aberta Saki saiu sendo seguida por Sakura. Seguiram até à mesa da secretária mas antes que Sakura lá chegasse foi derrubada por um rapaz que saíra apressada e a gritar de uma das salas.

O rapaz nem sequer olhos para Sakura, seguiu para o elevador ainda a resmungar e assim que a porta se abriu ele entrou. Sakura permaneceu ali no chão sem entender nada, a vontade dela era ir atrás do rapaz e dizer-lhe umas boas mas não queria criar confusão, já que a mãe lutou tanto por aquele emprego.

- Tu estás bem? – Perguntou um homem que aparentava ser pouco mais velho que Sakura. – Desculpa o meu irmão, ele estava muito chateado comigo.

O homem estendeu a mão a Sakura e ela aceitou a ajuda para se levantar.

- Eu sou o Itachi, filho mais velho do dono da empresa. – Ele sorriu estendendo a mão a Sakura para a cumprimentar.

- Haruno Sakura. – Ela sorriu também e mais uma vez aceitou a mão dele.

- Hum, deves ser filha da nova advogada. Estou certo?

- Hai.

Itachi sorriu conduzindo Sakura até à sala do pai onde a mãe dela já se encontrava. A conversa não durou muito, apenas o necessário para que Saki soubesse todos os pormenores do novo emprego e em seguida ela e Sakura seguiram para casa.

A viagem de carro durou pouco menos de uma hora e assim que chegaram à nova casa começaram a retirar todas as caixas e malas de dentro do carro. Foi uma tarefa demorada, as caixas eram pesadas e o prédio antigo de dois andares não tinha elevador, e por isso as caixas tiveram de ser transportadas para o segundo andar pelas escadas. Ao fim de algumas horas todas as caixas e malas se encontravam na pequena sala, deixando pouco espaço para que pudessem passar.

«»«»«»«»«»

Azumi ouviu batidas na porta e antes de mandar que a pessoa entrasse decidiu que o melhor era guardar aquele texto em segurança.

- Entre. – Disse depois de tudo estar como ela queria.

- Azumi-sama, o seu pai manda chama-la ao escritório. – Disse uma senhora já com uma certa idade. – Ele não parece muito satisfeito por estar há tanto tempo à espera.

Azumi suspirou… Como sempre o seu pai tinha muito pouca paciência para esperar pelos outros. Decidiu que o melhor seria lá ir antes que ele ficasse realmente chateado.

- Arigato, Chiyo-san.

A senhora saiu fechando a porta atrás de si e Azumi procurou os seus chinelos antes de sair. O seu pai detestava que ela andasse descalça pela casa, coisa que ela sempre reclamava pois adorava não usar qualquer calçado em casa.

Após se calçar verificou se o seu documento do computador estava realmente em segurança e depois de ver que tudo estava certo saiu do quarto. A mansão era enorme mas ela conhecia-a como a palma das suas mãos. Cinco minutos depois estava já a bater à porta do escritório do pai, recebendo um "entre" como resposta.

- Finalmente Azumi. – Foi a primeira coisa que ela ouvir após entrar no escritório.

- Gomen otoo-san mas estava a fazer algo que não queria interromper.

- Senta-te.

Ela obedeceu ao pai sem discutir, apenas pelo tom de voz Azumi percebeu que o assunto realmente era sério.

- Recebi esta carta da escola. – Disse ele mostrando-lhe o pedaço de papel. – Queres explicar-me porque faltaste esta semana inteira à escola sem eu saber?

Azumi já previra que aquilo aconteceria, mas mesmo assim teve de arriscar, sem aqueles dias em que faltara não poderia ter todo o material que agora dispunha para escrever o texto que começara essa tarde.

- Otoo-san eu realmente precisei de faltar. – Ela não poderia de maneira alguma dizer o motivo.

- Mas porquê? – O seu pai olhava-a sério, ela arriscaria dizer que ele estava sério de mais. – O que era assim tão importante para que faltasses às aulas.

- Eu… - Azumi olhou para as mãos que estavam sobre o seu colo. – Eu não posso dizer.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Azumi sentia-se culpada por estar a esconder algo do pai, mas ela não iria falar nada.

- Muito bem. – O pai quebrou o silêncio constrangedor. – Já que não falas então não tenho outra solução.

Azumi olhou para o pai já sabendo o que estaria por vir, mas teria de se manter forte.

- Vais ficar o resto do mês de castigo. E eu vou levar-te à escola todos os dias até ao final do semestre e só saírei de lá depois que tiver a certeza de que foste realmente para as aulas.

- Hai. – Azumi respondeu apenas com um fio de voz, sem sequer olhar para o pai.

- Agora podes ir para o teu quarto e não sais de lá até que te chamem.

Azumi levantou-se e saiu do escritório sem dizer nada. Odiava que o seu pai ficasse chateado com ela mas desta vez não tivera outra opção. Não teria conseguido falar com a avó se não tivesse faltado aquela semana à escola, não estava arrependida, mas sentia-se mal por o pai não confiar mais nela.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor que dava para os quartos quando uma porta se abre saindo de lá um rapazinho de 14 anos.

- Estás de castigo outra vez nee-chan? – Perguntou ele sorridente.

- Ahh não me chateies Sano.

Ela seguiu até ao seu quarto fechando a porto depois que entrou. Já que iria ficar trancada no quarto teria que aproveitar para continuar o seu texto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Novas Sensações**

Primeiro dia de aulas na nova escola e Sakura sentia-se muito ansiosa. Caminhava devagar pelos corredores procurando a sala da sua primeira aula. Ficaria do lado de fora da sala até o professor chegar e então apresenta-la aos colegas. Essa era uma parte que Sakura iria detestar, não gostava nada de chamar a atenção.

Os colegas de turma iam passando, apenas a olhavam por ser nova ali mas nenhum deles lhe falou. Cerca de dez minutos depois o professor chegou e Sakura apresentou-se, ficando a saber que aquele era o professor Iruka. Ambos entraram na sala e o professor falou para toda a turma.

- Meninos e meninas este ano temos uma nova aluna nesta sala. O nome dela é Haruno Sakura. – Olhando para a sala ele tentou localizar um lugar para ela. – Sakura podes sentar-te ali ao lado da Ino. – Disse o professor apontando para o local vazio ao lado duma rapariga loira.

Sakura agradeceu ao professor e seguiu para o local indicado. Pelo caminho passou por um rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros que a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Sakura olhou-o também e qual não foi o seu espanto quando o identificou como o rapaz que a tinha atirado ao chão nas empresas Uchiha. Decidiu passar por ele sem lhe dizer nada, talvez ele nem sequer se lembrasse dela. Caminhou até ao seu lugar e depois de lá chegar pousou as suas coisas em cima da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira vaga.

- Olá. – Disse Ino alegre. – O meu nome é Yamanaka Ino.

- Prazer. – Respondeu Sakura sorrindo também.

Depois ambas se viraram para a frente pois o professor iria começar a aula. Matemática não era uma das preferidas de Sakura mas mesmo assim ela tentava sempre esforçar-se para tirar boas notas. O tempo pareceu passar rápido para Sakura e quando terminou viu-se rodeada de pessoas, todos a queriam conhecer.

Havia apenas uma pessoa que não tinha saído do seu lugar para conhecer Sakura.

«»«»«»«»«»

Azumi estava sentada no banco da frente do carro do pai com o pequeno computador portátil pousado em cima das pernas. Ia escrevendo à medida que se lembrava das coisas que lhe tinham contado. Uma vez ou outra apanhou o seu pai a tentar ler sem sucesso o que ela escrevia.

Ela sabia que o pai nunca iria perguntar o que ela tanto escrevia ali. Ele poderia estar a morrer de curiosidade mas o seu orgulho não lhe permitia admitir isso.

A viagem até à escola não foi demorada, mas deu tempo para que ela conseguisse escrever mais um pouco. Tinha pouco mais de um mês para terminar aquele projecto e ainda lhe faltava muito para terminar, teria de aproveitar todos os pequenos momentos para escrever.

Por fim chegaram ao portão da escola e, tal como o pai lhe prometera, ele ficaria ali até que ela entrasse para dentro da escola de modo a que o segurança não a deixasse sair até ao final da tarde, quando as suas aulas terminassem.

Azumi caminhava calmamente pelo meio dos outros alunos, carregando o saco onde estava o seu computador portátil e os livros e cadernos na mão. Chegando à sala sentou-se no seu lugar para poder escrever mais um pouco até ao professor chegar.

«»«»«»«»«»

As aulas seguiam mas Sasuke não prestava muita atenção. A sua mente vagueava tentando lembrar-se onde já tinha visto aquela rapariga de cabelo estranho. Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia descobrir e por fim, quando o sino tocou para o final das aulas, ele deixou o assunto de lado, arrumando as suas coisas para sair.

Saiu da sala sem se despedir de ninguém, já era habitual, ninguém mais se chateava com as atitudes frias dele. Caminhou calmamente entre os alunos para fora da escola, esperaria ali que o seu irmão o fosse buscar como era costume. De repente sentiu o seu telemóvel1 vibrar no bolço das calças e atendeu-o.

_- Sasuke gomen mas eu não vou puder ir buscar-te._

- Mas nii-san agora como é que eu vou para casa? – Perguntava ele já furioso.

- _Terás de ir de transportes. Agora eu preciso desligar tenho uma reunião importante e se me atraso o otou-san mata-me._

Sasuke não conseguiu dizer mais nada, a chamada tinha sido desligada. Ele estava furioso, odiava andar de transportes públicos. Mas não tinha outra escolha, teria de ir para casa assim mesmo. Ia já voltar a caminhar para fora da escola quando alguém atrás de si o chamou.

«»«»«»«»«»

Azumi esperava o seu pai à porta da escola. Por sorte existia ali um pequeno banco onde ela se sentou para poder continuar o seu texto. Ela não sabia há quando tempo estava ali,só reparou que já devia ter passado muito tempo quando percebeu que já não havia mais ninguém por perto.

- Que estranho… Ele nunca se atrasou tanto. – Pensou ela.

De repente o seu telemóvel começa a tocar e ela atendeu logo quando percebeu que era o número do escritório do seu pai.

_- Azumi-sama o seu pai pediu que a avisasse que não vai puder ir busca-la. E pede desculpa por não ter conseguido avisar antes mas ele está preso numa reunião._

- Não faz mal. Obrigada por avisar.

Azumi desligou a chamada e sorriu para si própria. Aquela situação não poderia ser mais irónica.

Ela arrumou o seu computador dentro do saco e dirigiu-se até à paragem do autocarro2. Já estava habituada a ir de transportes, ela preferia fazê-lo do que esperar que alguém a fosse buscar ou então acontecer o mesmo que naquele momento, ficar à espera para depois ninguém a ir buscar.

- Mais tempo para escrever. – Pensou ela animada.

«»«»«»«»«»

Sasuke virou-se para trás para ver quem o chamava e viu que era o seu amigo hiperactivo com a namorada Hinata.

- Hei teme, ainda aqui estás? – Pergunta Naruto quando se aproximou.

- O Itachi tem uma reunião e não pode vir buscar-me. – Respondeu indiferente.

- Altamente assim vais embora comigo, com a Hinata-chan e com a Sakura-chan.

Só nesse momento é que Sasuke percebeu a presença da rapariga atrás de Naruto. Ela não parecia muito à vontade com a ideia de ir com Sasuke mas mesmo assim não disse nada. Sasuke também não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se para ir embora sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Sakura sabia o que aquilo queria dizer… Sentar-se ao lado de Sasuke. Ela não percebia como é que aquilo a podia afectar assim mas sentia o coração bater mais forte só de pensar nisso.

A viagem foi silenciosa e tudo porque quando Hinata estava presente Naruto tendia a ficar mais calmo, algo que sem a rapariga por perto era impossível. Sasuke permanecia a olhar pela janela tentando mais uma vez lembrar-se de onde conhecia aquela rapariga de cabelo rosa. Até que a imagem surgiu repentinamente na sua memória.

Ele sorriu de canto pensando que o motivo do nervosismo de Sakura era o facto de ter sido ele a empurra-la na empresa. E então decidiu divertir-se com ele, ele adorava irritar as pessoas.

- Doeu-te muito o encontrão? – Disse ele parecendo indiferente.

- N…Não. – Gaguejou Sakura corando ligeiramente.

- Tens mesmo a certeza? – Disse ele aproximando-se e falando mais baixo.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça, o coração a acelerar cada vez mais. Ele continuava próximo e ela podia sentir o seu hálito bater na sua face corada. Tentava em vão desviar o olhar mas aqueles olhos negros pareciam prende-la. Sasuke sorriu de canto ao perceber o embaraço dela. Ele fazia sempre isso com as raparigas, deixava-as sempre naquele estado.

O autocarro parou de repente numa das paragens e Sakura conseguiu finalmente sair do seu transe e percebeu que aquela era a paragem onde deveria sair. Não falou nada, nem sequer se despediu de Naruto e Hinata que se encontravam nos bancos à frente do dela. Saiu o mais rápido que pôde deixando para trás um Sasuke a sorriu perante a reacção dela.

Ela não percebia porque se sentiu daquela forma, porque não conseguiu reagir àquela proximidade. Nunca antes se tinha sentido assim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Fugindo de Sasuke… Encurralada**

A partir daquele dia Sakura fez todos os possíveis para não estar mais perto de Sasuke. Ela não entendia porque fazia aquilo mas o que tinha acontecido no autocarro mexeu com ela. Talvez por ela nunca ter estado tão perto de um rapaz antes e não lhe parecia que o que o Sasuke tinha feito fosse normal, para ela aquela proximidade no dia em que se conheceram não podia ser normal.

Por seu lado Sasuke tinha achado a atitude de Sakura muito divertida. Nunca nenhuma rapariga tinha fugido dele daquela forma apenas por uma pequena aproximação. Claro que ele reparou que ela o evitava desde aquele dia e ele não iria descansar enquanto não soubesse o motivo, afinal todas as outras raparigas o perseguiam e fariam tudo por uma pequena aproximação dele, mas aquela rapariga não e ele não entendia porque ela era diferente.

Passaram quase duas semanas e nada mudou. Sakura continuava a evitar Sasuke, saindo sempre muito apressada da sala assim que as aulas terminavam. Mas um dia Sasuke, não aguentando mais aquela situação, seguiu-a sem que ela percebesse. Quando ele viu que ela iria novamente para o mesmo autocarro da outra vez sorriu para si próprio, o plano iria correr melhor do que ele esperava. Enquanto seguia para a paragem do autocarro, mantendo certa distância de Sakura, enviou uma mensagem ao irmão para que ele não o fosse buscar.

Quando o autocarro chegou ele deixou que todas as pessoas entrassem para que Sakura não o visse, ainda não era o momento para isso. Assim que entrou viu Sakura sentada na última de banco e para sua felicidade ela estava sozinha e, melhor ainda, do lado da janela. "Encurralada e sem escapatória", pensou ele sorrindo. Caminhou até ela e sentou-se, aproveitando a distracção da rapariga que olhava pela janela. Ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos à espera que ela reparasse na sua presença mas como isso não aconteceu ele decidiu falar.

- Olá Sakura! – Falou perto do ouvido dela assustando-a o que o fez sorrir de lado.

Sakura ao ouvir aquela voz tão perto virou-se encarando o moreno. Assim que viu de quem se tratava arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

- Sa…Sasuke?! Gaguejou ela fazndo-o sorrir mais ainda perante aquela situação. – O que fazes aqui?

- Vim fazer-te companhia. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso torto fazendo-a arquear uma sobrancelha. – Ok, agora a sério. Vim saber porque me andas a evitar desde o primeiro dia de aulas, ou melhor, desde a tua saída repentina do autocarro.

Sakura ficou calada a olhar para ele. Como poderia explicar-lhe algo que nem ela mesma entendia? Seria melhor fazer-se de desentendida ou então mentir, mesmo não sendo nada boa nessas duas coisas.

- Não sei do que estás a falar. – Mentiu tentando a todo o custo ser o mais convincente possível. – Eu saí do autocarro porque tinha chegado à minha paragem.

Ficaram durante alguns segundos calados olhando um para o outro. Sakura rezava internamente para que Sasuke acreditasse nela e ele por sua vez parecia divertido por ela mentir tão mal. "O teu maior erro foi não me olhares nos olhos, típico de um péssimo mentiroso", pensou ele.

- Não me convenceste. – Disse ele por fim olhando para a frente, parecendo desinteressado.

Sakura não foi capaz de dizer nada e tentou ao máximo esquecer a presença do moreno que continuava a olhar em frente. De repente ela olhou pela janela vendo que a sua paragem estava muito perto. Levantou-se mas foi impedida por Sasuke que lhe agarrou o pulso e a puxou novamente para o banco.

- Eu tenho que sair nesta paragem. – Disse ela olhando directamente para ele. – Sasuke deixa-me passar.

- Não! – Foi a única resposta que ele deu sem sequer olhar para ela.

- O quê? – Sakura já estava a ficar assustada, não conhecia Sasuke muito bem e por isso não sabia o que ele pretendia.

- Só sais deste autocarro quando deixares de fazer de mim burro e me disseres porque me andas a evitar. E quero a verdade. – Desta vez ele olhou directamente para ela sem ainda ter largado o pulso de Sakura.

Ela ficou completamente estática a olhar para ele. "E agora o que faço?", pensou ela, "se eu lhe disser o que senti ele vai pensar que eu estou apaixonada por ele, e isso não é verdade. Não pode ser verdade".

«»«»«»«»«»

Azumi parou de escrever satisfeita com o seu trabalho aquela noite. Olhou para o relógio e verificou as horas.

- Tenho de descer para jantar. – Falou para si própria.

Levantou-se da cadeira procurando com os olhos os malditos chinelos. Se demorasse mais um minuto o seu pai ficaria irritado e isso não era nada bom.

Saiu do quarto percorrendo o enorme corredor até às escadas. Assim que chegou à sala de jantar sentou-se o seu lugar habitual e a empregada começou a servir o jantar. Como sempre tudo decorreu no maior silêncio, apesar de ela não gostar disso já se tinha habituado. Tudo naquela casa acontecia por hábito.

Mais um hábito era no final do jantar, quando o café era servido, a mãe de Azumi gostava de "fazer o ponto de situação", como Azumi gostava de chamar. Ela queria sempre saber como tinha sido o dia dos filhos e também o do marido.

- A seca do costume. – Disse Azumi sem ânimo.

- Não devias falar assim filha. – Dizia a sua mãe com um olhar reprovador. – A escola é importante.

Azumi suspirou. Estava farta de ouvir aquela frase todas as noites, mas a verdade é que ela odiava as aulas.

- Se detestas assim tanto a escola porque não vais trabalhar comigo? – Dizia o pai olhando-a sério, recebendo olhares reprovadores da esposa. – Ou será que também não gostas?

No início Azumi olhou o pai espantada à espera que ele dissesse que estava brincar com ela, mas isso não aconteceu. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido mas depois abriu um largo sorriso muito parecido com o da mãe.

- A sério? – Perguntou ela animada inclinando-se sobre a mesa para poder olhar melhor para o pai.

- Estou com cara de quem está a brincar? – Perguntou sério olhando bem nos olhos negros da filha. – Azumi tu és muito inteligente e não creio que faça mal parares um pouco os estudos e vires trabalhar comigo. Acho até que te vai fazer muito bem.

Azumi não aguentou ficar parada, fez algo que há anos não fazia. Correu a pouca distância entre ela e o pai e abraçou-o com força. Ele retribuiu o abraço e mantinha no rosto um sorriso imperceptível.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Confusão de Atitudes**

A viagem seguiu silenciosa pois Sakura não tinha intenção de revelar os seus sentimentos a um desconhecido, afinal era isso que Sasuke representava para ela, um desconhecido que tinha sempre um efeito irritante e estranho. Sasuke continuava em silêncio até que Sakura dicidisse falar mas continuava a segurar a mão dela apesar de Sakura já ter várias vezes tentado soltar-se.

Alguns minutos depois Sasuke levantou-se, puxando Sakura que estava distraída olhando pela janela. Ela seguiu-o mesmo protestando, não tinha força para se soltar dele.

- Para onde me levas? – Perguntou ela fazendo força para se tentar soltar mas novamente sem sucesso.

Sasuke não respondeu, continuou a puxa-la para fora do autocarro. Agora Sakura estava mesmo com medo e não sabia o que fazer. Eles ficaram par4ados durante algum tempo a ver o autocarro desapareceu numa curva mais à frente.

- Vais falar ou vou ter de te deixar aqui sozinha? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para ela.

Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Mentir não podia, ela era péssima nisso e Sasuke já esperava isso dela, então ela decidiu permanecer calada, olhando para a rua. Sasuke percebendo que ela não iria dizer nada soltou-lhe a mão e começou a caminhar ao longo da rua. Quando se sentiu livre a primeira reacção de Sakura foi afastar-se dele mas então percebeu que não sabia onde estava.

- Sasuke onde vais? – Perguntou ela depois de dar alguns passos na direcção contrária à dele.

- Para casa. – Respondeu sem sequer parar de andar olhando apenas por cima do ombro para ela.

Sakura ficou em pânico. Ele estava mesmo a ir embora e deixou-a sozinha, tal como tinha dito que faria. Ela estava completamente perdida e então fez algo que Sasuke não esperava.

- Por favor não me deixes aqui sozinha – Murmurou quando se aproximou dele e lhe segurou novamente a mão. – Eu fiquei envergonhada. Nunca nenhum rapaz chegou assim tão perto de mim. Agora por favor não me deixes aqui.

Sasuke olhou para ela e sentiu-se muito mal quando viu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela face. Nunca foi intenção dele fazê-la chorar, queria apenas divertir-se um pouco, mas agora estava arrependido disso.

- Anda. – Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de voltar a andar puxando-a gentilmente pela mão.

Caminharam em silêncio durante alguns minutos até que Sakura avistou uma enorme mansão. Eles continuaram a andar, sem que algum deles largasse a mão do outro. Quando estavam a chegar perto do portão por onde entravam os carros, este abriu-se e Sasuke olhou para trás vendo o seu irmão, dentro do carro, aproximar-se.

- O que fazem aqui? – Perguntou Itachi assim que parou o carro ao lado do "casal".

- Podes levar a Sakura a casa? – Perguntou Sasuke esquivando-se à pergunta do irmão.

- Claro! – Respondeu Itachi olhando desconfiado para os dois.

Sasuke largou a mão de Sakura e abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse. Depois virou costas e seguiu até à mansão sem dizer mais nada. Sakura ficou alguns segundos a vê-lo afastar-se e depois entrou no carro sorrindo para Itachi, que pôde ver os olhos vermelhos de choro dela.

A viagem até casa de Sakura decorreu em silêncio. Itachi apesar de curioso com a situação não perguntou nada à rapariga, deixaria as perguntas para mais tarde quando estivesse a sós com o irmão.

«»«»«»«»«»

Na manhã seguinte Azumi acordou cedo, estava ansiosa para ir trabalhar com o pai. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho demorado para acordar de vez. Quando terminou saiu para o quarto apenas enrolada na toalha e escolheu uma das poucas roupas que tinha para encontros sociais.

Ela não gostava muito de saias e vestidos, apenas usava a saia do uniforme da escola porque era obrigada, então decidiu-se por umas calças clássicas pretas, uma blusa branca, que deixou os primeiros botões abertos, um casaco que fazia conjunto com as calças e, por fim, uns sapatos de salto agulha não muito alto. Olhando-se ao espelho verificou que talvez fosse melhor fazer uma maquilhagem simples e secar o cabelo, mantendo-o solto.

Depois de pronto verificou uma vez mais o seu refelexo ao espelho e sorriu perante o resultado. A roupa social justa realçava-lhe as belas curvas e o pequeno decote, deixado pelos botões abertos, realçava os seus seios fartos. O cabelo negro esticado batia-lhe quase no fundo das costas e emoldurava-lhe o rosto e a maquilhagem leve fazia com que os olhos também negros sobressaíssem.

- Perfeita! – Exclamou Azumi para si própria.

Virou costas ao espelho e saiu do quarto, descendo com certa pressa para a sala de jantar.

- Estás linda querida. – Disse a mãe assim que Azumi se aproximou da mesa.

- Arigatou Kaa-san. – Respondeu enquanto se sentava no seu lugar habitual.

- Ohayoo Azumi! – Disse o seu pai sem sequer tirar os olhos do jornal que lia.

- Ohayoo! – Azumi ficou desanimada com a atitude do pai e isso foi notado pela falta de entusiasmo com que falou.

Ele olhou para o rosto agora triste da filha, não queria tê-la deixado assim e tentou de imediato redimir o seu erro.

- Então preparada para o primeiro dia de trabalho? – Perguntou ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Azumi olhou para o pai e ao vê-lo sorrir não foi capaz de deixar de sorrir também.

- Claro! – Disse ela de forma alegre fazendo o seu pai sorrir mais perante o seu entusiasmo.

Quando terminaram o pequeno-almoço (N/A: pequeno-almoço = café da manhã) Azumi foi até ao quanto para buscar as suas coisas e depois seguiu o pai até à garagem, onde entraram no carro e seguiram para o escritório.

«»«»«»«»«»

Depois de deixar Sakura em casa, Itachi seguiu para a mansão, queria realmente ter uma conversa séria com o irmão. Parou o carro na garagem e apressou-se a ir ao quanto de Sasuke.

- Entre. – Ouviu o irmão dizer depois que Itachi bateu à porta.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ficaram os dois em silêncio, Itachi não sabia como começar a conversa mas então decidiu que seria muito melhor ser directo.

- O que se passa entre ti e a Sakura? – Perguntou enquanto se sentava na cadeira da secretária e a virava de modo a ficar de frente para a cama onde Sasuke estava deitado a olhar para o tecto.

- Nada. – Respondeu ele sem sequer olhar para o irmão.

- Então vou fazer a pergunta de outra forma. – Disse Itachi bastate sério. – O que fizeste à Sakura?

- Mas porque achas que lhe fiz alguma coisa? – Sasuke tinha-se sentado na cama e olhava o irmão sério e também irritado.

- É o que costumas fazer Sasuke. – Disse enquento se levantava e depois de arrumar a cadeira no sítio olhou de novo para o irmão e falou ainda mais sério. – Vê se entendes isto de uma vez Sasuke, nem todas as raparigas são como a Karin, que tu usas apenas quando queres. A Sakura pareceu-me muito abalada com alguma coisa e eu vou fazer-te um aviso Sasuke, se magoares a Sakura é comigo que vais depois ter de ter cuidado.

- Não me digas que te apaixonaste por ela, Itachi? – Disse Sasuke de modo divertido, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Não. – Respondeu sério. – Mas não vou permitir que magoes mais uma rapariga inocente.

Itachi abriu a porta para sair mas antes disso virou-se novamente para o irmão. Que o olhava com raiva, e voltou a falar.

- Vê se cresces Sasuke. Já não tens mais doze anos e a desculpa que a mãe morreu.

Itachi fechou a porta após ter saído do quarto, mesmo a tempo de não levar com a jarra que Sasuke tinha atirado com raiva ao irmão.

«»«»«»«»«»

- Será que posso saber o que tanto escreves? De certeza que não é nenhum trabalho para a escola. – Disse o pai de Azumi já não conseguindo mais conter a curiosidade, quando parou o carro no parque de estacionamento do escritório.

- Um dia vais saber, prometo! – Azumi sorriu enquanto arrumava o computador portátil na bolsa e vendo o pai com uma expressão desconfiada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Frente a Frente**

Sasuke permaneceu deitado na cama durante muito tempo. As palavras de Itachi não lhe saiam da cabeça e a visão de Sakura assustada Também não. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar, nunca tinha ficado daquela forma por causa de uma rapariga, já tinha feito muitas chorar e até aquele momento não se tinha preocupado com isso, mas algo em Sakura o fez sentir-se diferente. Teria de falar com ela mas não queria pedir desculpas, pelo menos não de forma directa.

Entretanto Sakura estava deitada na sua cama a olhar o tecto enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Ela tinha achado as atitudes de Sasuke um pouco assustadoras mas depois ele tinha até sido carinhoso segurando-lhe a mão para que ela se acalmasse. Estava confusa, ele era confuso. Passadas algumas horas, sem sequer terem jantado, Sasuke e Sakura adormeceram a pensar um no outro. A pensarem como se iriam encarar no dia seguinte na escola.

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke acordou decidido a falar com Sakura, até já tinha ideia do que ia dizer. Nada de desculpas directas, não, isso seria impossível para ele, ela teria de se contentar com um pedido de desculpas subentendido.

Levantou-se e foi até ao wc para tomar um banho, tentar disfarçar a noite mal dormida. Após ter-se vestido desceu para um rápido pequeno-almoço, não tinha muita fome e também se sentia um pouco nervoso, mesmo tentando disfarçar.

- Parece que dormiste mal Sasuke. – Disse Itachi assim que o irmão se sentou à mesa. – E pareces nervoso.

- Porque estaria nervoso? – Perguntou sem sequer olhar para o irmão mais velho.

- Não sei, diz-me tu.

Itachi olhava para Sasuke fazendo com que o mais novo soubesse do que falava. Era óbvio que Itachi fazia todas aquelas perguntas por causa do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior mas Sasuke não queria mostrar parte fraca, Itachi não iria saber de mais nada, pelo menos era isso que Sasuke queria.

O resto do pequeno-almoço decorreu em silêncio decorreu em silêncio. O pai de ambos não tinha comentado nada, sabia que aquilo era um assunto entre irmãos e por mais que estivesse curioso não se meteria.

- Precisas de boleia para a escola? – Perguntou Itachi ao irmão.

- Se não fizeres comentários idiotas pelo caminho, eu aceito. – Respondeu Sasuke enquanto caminhava para a porta de saída sendo seguido por Itachi.

Tal como Sasuke pretendia, a viagem decorreu em silêncio. Itachi não queria mais comentar a situação do dia anterior, já tinha dito o suficiente e agora esperava que o irmão fizesse a coisa certa. Minutos depois Sasuke saía do carro e entrava na escola. Os seus olhos procuravam os cabelos róseos de Sakura e não foi difícil de a encontrar. Mas deixaria a conversa para a hora do almoço. Caminhou calmamente até à sala de aula e sentou-se no seu lugar habitual. Não demorou muito para os outros alunos entrarem na sala também.

- Ohayoo teme! – Disse Naruto alegremente enquanto se sentava ao lado de Sasuke.

- Ohayoo dobe! – Respondeu Sasuke sem entusiasmo enquanto olhava para a porta, Sakura acabara de entrar na sala acompanhada de Hinata e Ino.

- A Sakura-chan hoje parece triste. – Comentou Naruto quando reparou para onde o amigo olhava.

Sasuke não disse nada mas a sensação de ver Sakura daquela forma e saber que era por sua causa era estranha para ele, parecia que lhe estavam a apertar o peito. Ele passou toda a aula a tentar ignorar que Sakura estava sentada mesmo atrás dele. A vontade de puxa-la para fora daquela sala para conversar e pedir-lhe desculpas (mesmo que de forma discreta) era enorme.

A aula de literatura de Kakashi parecia nunca mais acabar e a aula seguinte de matemática com Asuma também parecia infinita. Quando a campainha tocou avisando o final das aulas da manhã Sasuke quase suspirou de alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo estava nervoso, estava na hora de falar com Sakura. Ele só esperava que ela o desculpasse e não tivesse ficado demasiado chateada com as atitudes dele.

Sasuke viu Sakura sair da sala com Hinata e Ino, então decidiu seguir atrás delas. Naruto vinha ao seu lado sem dizer nada, parecia saber que alguma coisa não estava bem com os amigos. Eles chegaram ao bar e sentaram-se numa mesa antes de decidirem o que iriam comer, mas Sasuke não se sentou, em vez disso aproximou-se de Sakura ficando atrás dela, baixando-se para lhe poder falar ao ouvido.

- Será que podemos conversar? – Perguntou ele baixo para que só ela o pudesse ouvir.

Sakura olhou para ele assustada, não esperava aquilo, ela pensava que depois do ocorrido no dia anterior ele a ia ignorar e não pedir para falar com ela. Sentia o seu coração aos pulos mas decidiu ir ver o que ele lhe queria dizer. Quando Sasuke viu que ela se iria levantar começou a andar para fora do bar em direcção ao jardim da escola e ela seguiu. Todos os que estavam na mesa ficaram a olhar os dois saírem sem dizerem nada, todos acharam aquilo muito estranho, principalmente Naruto que nunca tinha visto o amigo agir daquela forma.

- Eu não te devia ter dito aquilo ontem, nem sequer te devia ter feito chorar. – Disse Sasuke sem sequer olhar para Sakura, assim que se sentaram na relva à sombra de uma árvore.

- Isso é um pedido de desculpas? – Perguntou Sakura em voz baixa olhando para as mãos em cima dos joelhos.

Sasuke ficou algum tempo sem responder. Olhou para a rapariga ao seu lado por um momento. Era estranho como se sentia perto dela, sentia-se diferente, sentia-se até capaz de sorrir de verdade, algo que não fazia desde a morte da mãe.

- É… Talvez. – Disse Sasuke em voz baixa, falando mais consigo próprio do que com ela.

Sakura ao ouvir aquilo olhou para ele surpresa. Sasuke, que ainda olhava para ela, fixou os seus olhos negros nos olhos verdes dela e algo fez o seu coração bater mais rápido. Sem que nenhum deles tivesse percebido tinham-se aproximado bastante e no momento em que Sakura olhou para ele as suas caras ficaram muito próximas o que fez Sakura corar de imediato.

Sasuke sentia como se um íman o puxasse para ela e então foi aproximando mais o seu rosto do de Sakura até poder sentir a respiração descompassada dela junto com a sua, que naquele momento não estava muito diferente. Os seus narizes estavam já a tocar-se e Sakura fechou os olhos à espera do que viria. Mas nesse momento o som da campainha que avisava o inicio das aulas da tarde tocou, despertando Sasuke do seu transe.

- É melhor irmos. – Disse ele ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela, fazendo os seus lábios roçarem nos de Sakura, que não conteve um arrepio.

Ele afastou-se dela levantando-se, ficando de pé em frente a Sakura que continuava no mesmo lugar, mas agora com os olhos abertos. A respiração de ambos ainda estava descompassada e os seus corações permaneciam acelerados.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Sasuke estendendo a mão para Sakura, que aceitou a ajuda para se levantar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Tentando não Admitir**

Azumi parou de escrever quando o telefone tocou. Ela levantou-se da sua pequena secretária improvisada no escritório e foi até à secretária do pai, onde estava o telefone.

- Moshi moshi! – Disse ela quando atendeu a chamada.

- Ainda bem que foste tu a atender a chmada e não o teu pai. – Disse um homem do outro lado da linha.

- Como é que o senhor sabia que eu estava aqui? – Perguntou Azumi surpresa, afinal apenas a família e a directora da escola sabiam que ela iria trabalhar com o pai. – E quem é o senhor?

- Admira-me que não tenhas conhecido a minha voz.

- O que é que o senhor quer? – Azumi estava agora a ficar com um mau pressentimento, de facto aquela voz não lhe era nada desconhecida.

- Queria apenas falar contigo, Usagi. (N/A: Usagi significa coelho(a), mais tarde na história entenderão o motivo dele a chamar assim)

Azumi ficou apavorada só de ouvir aquele nome, quase deixou o telefone cair ao chão mas logo se tentou recompor, não poderia dar aquele homem o prazer de ele saber que ela estava com medo.

- Pensei que ainda estava preso _Ojisan_. (N/A: Ojisan significa tio) – Disse ela com uma voz neutra, não demonstrando como realmente se sentia mas mesmo assim a dar um suave tom irónico ao modo como o chamou.

- Eu tenho os meus conhecimentos. Não me digas que pensavas que eu ficaria preso para sempre? – Disse o homem rindo. – Mas não te preocupes Usagi eu não te vou fazer mal, pelo menos por agora.

O homem depois disso desligou a chamada e Azumi ficou ainda durante algum tempo com o telefone ao ouvido. O seu coração estava acelerado mas apesar do medo que estava a sentir ela não conseguia chorar.

*

Do outro lado da cidade um homem alto e de cabelo arrepiado acabara de pousar o telefone no suporte. Ele tinha um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

- Usagi, tu e o teu querido pai têm de se preparar. A minha vingança vai começar. – Dizia ele para si mesmo sem retirar o sorriso dos lábios.

*

Azumi ainda estava na mesma posição, segurando o telefone, quando a porta do escritório abriu e ela olhou para lá vendo o pai entrar. Ele ao perceber o estado da filha ficou preocupado, não era normal ela mostrar medo e ele via pela maneira trémula como ela segurava o telefone que alguma coisas muito grave tinha acontecido. Mas antes de ele poder falar Azumi conseguiu faze-lo antes.

- Ele voltou. Conseguiu sair da prisão. – A sua voz saiu calma apesar do medo que sentia.

O pai olhou-a durante algum tempo tentando assimilar o que tinha ouvido. Agora conseguia entender o motivo dela mostrar medo no olhar, para Azumi e também para ele, era como relembrar um pesadelo.

- Tenho de ir ver porque o deixaram sair. – Disse ele tentando pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

- É melhor tratarmos disso rápido. – Disse Azumi pousando finalmente o telefone no suporte. – Quanto mais depressa soubermos o que aconteceu mais depressa podemos resolver as coisas.

- Sim, tens toda a razão.

Eles saíram rápido do escritório e foram directamente para a polícia. Azumi estava muito preocupada, não queria ter de ver aquele homem de novo. Agora temia todas as ameaças que ele tinha dito quando ela descobriu o que ele fazia. Temia que a sua família fosse prejudicada por causa das suas descobertas, por ter descoberto o que aquele homem fazia na empresa da sua família.

Quando chegaram à polícia o pai de Azumi mostrou o seu cartão de advogado e seguiu directamente para o gabinete do chefe. Ela seguiu-o sem dizer nada, estava muito nervosa, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, medo por si mas principalmente pela sua família.

A conversa com o chefe da polícia não durou muito mas conseguiram descobrir que o homem pagou uma elevada fiança para puder sair da prisão. O pai de Azumi protestou mas de nada adiantou, saíram da esquadra sem puderem fazer nada. Eles voltaram para casa, precisavam de avisar o resto da família rapidamente.

Assim que chegaram a casa, Azumi deixou os pais e o irmão a conversarem e subiu para o quarto, precisava de esquecer os acontecimentos daquele dia e nada melhor para isso do que continuar o seu texto. Sentou-se em frente ao computador e recomeçou o texto onde tinha parado antes de ter recebido aquele telefonema.

«»«»«»«»«»

Sasuke não conseguia prestar a mínima atenção às aulas. A conversa com Sakura, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de conversa, não lhe saía da cabeça. Nunca se tinha sentido assim perto de uma rapariga, apenas aquela pequena proximidade e tinha deixado com o coração acelerado e olhar aqueles olhos verdes deixava-o sem reacção, não conseguia pensar como deveria.

Agora as coisas que a sua mãe lhe dizia há anos atrás faziam algum sentido, só não concordava numa coisa, ele não podia estar apaixonado, mal conhecia Sakura. Para ele apaixonar-se por alguém era impossível, principalmente por ela. Ele nunca se tinha apaixonado, pelo menos nunca tinha sentido nada daquilo quando estava com outra rapariga mas ele não queria acreditar que estivesse apaixonado.

Sakura estava da mesma forma que ele, não conseguia ouvir nada do que os professores diziam mas ao contrário de Sasuke ela agora tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por ele. Mesmo que ela não quisesse que isso tivesse acontecido, afinal ela já tinha ficado a saber da fama de Sasuke com as outras raparigas, quase todas as semanas era uma nova e ela não queria ser mais uma na lista.

Finalmente a campainha tocos e todos se levantaram, menos Sasuke e Sakura que nem sequer a tinham ouvido. Parecia que apenas os seus corpos estavam ali porque os seus pensamentos estavam longe, quer dizer nem tão longe assim, afinal estavam um em frente ao outro e ambos pensavam um no outro.

- Hey Teme vais ficar aí? – Gritou Naruto despertando o amigo dos seus pensamentos.

- Claro que não Dobe. – Disse Sasuke arrumando as suas coisas sem mais explicações.

Sakura que também despertou dos seus pensamentos quando ouviu Naruto gritar com Sasuke começou a arrumar as coisas. Hinata esperava-a porque naquele dia também ela ia no autocarro (N/A: já disse num capítulo anterior mas não custa relembrar que autocarro é o mesmo que ônibus) junto com Sakura e sendo assim também Naruto iria. Hinata estava um pouco desconfiada da atitude de Sasuke durante o almoço ao chamar Sakura para uma conversa em particular, tinha até ideia do que seria mas preferiu não comentar nada com a amiga, era muito provável que ela depois lhe contasse.

Os quatro saíram da sala mas quando chegaram ao portão da escola Sasuke ficou à espera do irmão que lhe tinha mandado uma mensagem a avisar que o iria buscar. Sakura, Hinata e Naruto seguiram até à paragem do autocarro enquanto Sasuke não conseguia deixar de olhar a jovem de cabelos rosas, nem quer notou quando o irmão parou o carro um pouco mais à frente. Só depois de ouvir uma buzina é que notou o carro do irmão, então foi até lá.

- Estavas muito atento à Sakura. – Disse Itachi mal Sasuke entrou no carro.

- Não estava não.

Sasuke tentava parecer indiferente mas o irmão conhecia-o muito bem, sabia que ele estava a mentir.

- Falaste com ela certo? – Itachi olhou o irmão pelo canto do olho notando que este tinha ficado um pouco desconfortável com a pergunta.

- Se eu te contar tu não me fazes mais perguntas? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o irmão.

- Claro. – Itachi esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto, sabia como conseguir que o irmão falasse, era sempre assim.

- Eu pedi-lhe desculpas, quer dizer não cheguei lá e disse _desculpa _mas tenho a certeza que ela percebeu. – Sasuke fez uma pequena pausa à espera que o irmão dissesse alguma coisa mas como isso não aconteceu então ele decidiu continuar a falar. – E depois aconteceu algo estranho. Senti o meu coração acelerado demais e era como se algo me puxasse para ela mas quando a ia beijar a camapinha tocou e então fomos para as aulas.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio. Sasuke sentia-se melhor depois de desabafar com o irmão, podiam até ter as suas zangas mas Itachi sempre esteve lá quando ele precisou, podia sempre falar com ele sobre tudo, mesmo sobre os seus sentimentos. Itachi continuou a olhar para a estrada à sua frente enquanto tentava entender bem o que o irmão lhe tinha acabado de contar. Minutos depois Itachi começou a rir o que fez Sasuke olhar na sua direcção com surpresa no olhar.

- De que te estás a rir? – Perguntou Sasuke sem entender nada.

- Tu estás apaixonado. – Responder Itachi tentando parar de rir.

- Não estou nada. – Disse Sasuke irritado. – Mas de onde tiraste essa ideia idiota?

Eles tinham chegado a casa e Itachi tinha colocado o carro na garagem e antes de sair do carro olhou sério para o irmão que mostrava irritação pelo comentário do irmão mais velho.

- Tu não me consegues mentir Otooto (N/A: Otooto significa irmão mais novo) eu conheço-te bem e sei que tu nunca te sentiste assim. Além disso eu vi o teu olhar hoje para a Sakura e tu nunca olhaste assim para nenhuma outra, tu olhava-la com carinho mesmo que não quisesses mostrar. Tu estás apaixonado, só não queres é admitir isso.

Quando terminou de falar saiu do carro deixando o irmão sem palavras. Sasuke não sabia o que pensar mas tinha certeza que aquilo que o irmão tinha dito era verdade mas ele não queria admitir isso, achava o amor um sentimento inútil, afinal ele tinha perdido a pessoa que mais amava, a sua mãe, e desde então decidiu que nunca iria sentir qualquer tipo de amor por ninguém. Mas que Sakura mexia com ele de uma forma que ele não esperava, isso ele não podia negar, apenas não queria admitir que era amor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Aceitando os Sentimentos**

Um mês passou sem que Sasuke desse por isso. Não havia um dia em que ele não olhasse para Sakura durante as aulas e a vontade de estar com ela era cada vez maior mas ele tentava não admitir isso, era demasiado orgulhoso para admitir que se tinha apaixonado por uma rapariga que mal conhecia. Tentava de todas as maneiras tirar Sakura da cabeça mas nunca conseguia. Sempre que a via sorrir ele tinham vontade de sorrir também mas sempre disfarçava isso.

Naquela sexta-feira todos tinham combinado ir no dia seguinte até um parque aquático que tinha aberto recentemente. Naruto a muito custo conseguiu convencer Sasuke a ir também, o seu maior argumento era que Sakura iria, por isso Sasuke não pensou mais em desistir o que deixou o amigo feliz e ao mesmo tempo intrigado com aquilo. Naruto poderia parecer burro mas ele tinha certeza que havia algo estranho entre Sasuke e Sakura, é claro que Hinata ajudou a que ele tivesse essa certeza mas mesmo antes disso ele já suspeitava.

A manhã de sábado chegou num abrir e fechar de olhos e Sasuke sentia-se até um pouco ansioso por essa tarde. Para ele isso era algo estranho, nunca se tinha sentido assim só porque ia sair com os amigos, mas vendo bem aquela não era uma saída normal porque ele nunca tinha ido junto com Sakura.

Durante o almoço Itachi notou que Sasuke não estava muito normal, parecia nervoso com alguma coisa mas deixaria as perguntas para quando estivessem sozinhos a caminho do parque, afinal era ele quem o iria levar até lá. Quando terminou a refeição, Sasuke subiu para terminar de se arranjar e pegar a mochila, não demorou e já se encontrava na sala onde o irmão o esperava.

- Já podemos ir. – Disse ele sem olhar para Itachi e seguindo para a garagem.

O mais velho seguiu atrás dele sem dizer nada mas a curiosidade estava cada vez maior. Ambos entraram no carro e Itachi arrancou para fora dos terrenos da mansão.

- Pareces nervoso Otooto. – Disse o mais velho sem desviar os olhos da estrada à sua frente.

- Impressão tua. – Sasuke nem sequer olhou para o irmão.

- A Sakura vai não é? – Perguntou Itachi com um sorriso discreto e olhando o irmão pelo canto do olhos.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou Sasuke surpreso pela pergunta do irmão.

- Tu não ficarias assim só porque vais sair com os teus amigos, teria de haver um bom motivo para deixar Uchiha Sasuke nervoso. – Itachi ria da cara que o mais novo tinha feito, o que deixou Sasuke mais irritado.

- Raios, porque é que tu tens sempre de saber como eu me sinto. – Disse Sasuke entre dentes fazendo o irmão rir mais ainda. – Isso é tão irritante.

Itachi não disse mais nada, já tinha descoberto o motivo do nervosismo do irmão e não iria adiantar nada deixa-lo mais nervoso ainda, quando ele o fosse buscar no final da tarde perguntaria como tudo tinha corrido, e esperava ter boas respostas. Não demorou para que parasse o carro em frente ao portão do parque onde já se podiam ver alguns amigo de Sasuke, entre eles Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten e Shikamaru, os outros deveriam ainda estar a chegar.

- Diverte-te maninho. – Disse Itachi quando o irmão já estava a sair do carro.

Sasuke não disse nada, apenas fechou a porta e foi em direcção aos amigos enquanto Itachi voltava para casa.

- Konnichi wa! (N/A: Boa tarde) – Disse ele assim que se aproximou dos outros.

- Konnichi wa! – Responderam-lhe todos.

Não demorou muito para que Gaara, Kankuro e Temari chegassem mas quem realmente o Uchiha queria ver não dava sinais de vida. Ele estava a ficar cada vez mais nervoso e irritado, Naruto que estava olhava o amigo pode notar isso e sorriu, afinal não era todos os dias que Uchiha Sasuke ficava nervoso por causa duma rapariga.

- Gomen mas a minha mãe atrasou-se e não pude vir antes. – Gritou alguém atrás de Sasuke.

Ele virou-se para trás reconhecendo aquela voz e se não fosse o seu grande auto-controlo teria ficado de boca aberta. "Ela está linda", pensou ele quando viu a rapariga vir na sua direcção. Não que as outras também não estivessem bonitas mas para ele Sakura estava perfeita. O seu vestido verde claro realçava os olhos da jovem, o pequeno decote realçava os seios dela e como o vestido ficava pouco acima do joelho podiam-se ver as formosas pernas da jovem. O cabelo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo mas com alguns fios soltos emoldurava o belo rosto de Sakura e dava-lhe um ar um pouco desleixado mas ao mesmo tempo atraente. Sasuke não conseguia desviar os olhos dela e o pior é que todos, até Sakura, tinham reparado no olhar dele, mas ele nem sequer tinha percebido isso.

- Teme… Vamos. – Gritou Naruto quando reparou que o amigo não os seguia.

Sasuke saiu do seu transe e seguiu os amigos para dentro do parque onde procuraram um local onde pudessem estar, o que se tornou uma tarefa difícil já que o local estava cheio de gente. Por fim conseguiram arranjar um lugar onde puderam estender as suas toalhas na relva, apesar de terem de ficar quase uns em cima dos outros. Os rapazes decidiram entrar logo na piscina mas as raparigas preferiram ficar um pouco a apanhar sol e a colocar a conversa em dia.

- Sakura, aconteceu alguma coisa entre ti e o Sasuke? – Perguntou Ino enquanto espalhava protector solar nas pernas. – É que há algum tempo que vocês nem sequer falam mas não param de olhar um para o outro.

- Não aconteceu nada. – Respondeu Sakura um pouco corada e nervosa com a pergunta da amiga.

Ino pareceu não acreditar no que a amiga respondeu mas preferiu deixar o assunto de lado. Mudaram de assunto, sem claro deixar de falar de rapazes.

- Hei vocês não vêm para a água? – Gritou Naruto da margem da piscina que não ficava muito longe do local onde elas estavam.

- Sim vamos Naruto. – Respondeu Ino levantando-se.

Todas foram excepto Sakura e Hinata que preferiram ficar mais um pouco ao sol. As duas estavam em silêncio deitadas na toalha quando sentem que estão a ser observadas e se sentam para ver quem era e deparam-se com dois rapazes, um ruivo e outro loiro, que as olhavam.

- Precisam de alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para eles.

- Estava a pensar se as bonequinhas não queriam companhia. – Disse o ruivo.

- Elas já têm companhia, Sasori. – Disse Sasuke que se encontrava atrás dos dois rapazes com Naruto.

- Ora ora se não é o irmãozinho do Itachi. – Disse Sasori com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Naruto-kun. – Disse Hinata enquanto se levanta para abraçar o namorado pois este parecia que estava pronto para uma briga.

- Deidara parece que já ficaste sem companhia. – Disse Sasori virado para o amigo loiro. – Mas a minha parece que ainda está sozinha.

Sasori deu um passo para se aproximar de Sakura que naquele momento já se encontrava de pé mas ele não conseguiu andar mais pois Sasuke segurou-o pelo braço forçando-o a afastar-se de Sakura.

- Não te atrevas a chegar perto dela. – Sasuke estava furioso só com a possibilidade de Sasori tocar em Sakura.

- Ela é tua namoradinha Sasuke? Estranho o teu irmão não nos disse que tinhas uma namorada. – Sasori parecia sério mas estava a divertir-se ao irritar ainda mais o jovem Uchiha.

- O meu irmão não tem de saber tudo da minha vida pois não? – Sasuke agora tinha um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios, a ideia de ter Sakura como namorada deixava-o feliz.

Sasori ficou a pensar que afinal Sakura era mesmo namorada do Uchiha e não queria arranjar problemas com o irmão mais novo de Itachi, afinal podiam ser amigos mas quando se tratava de defender o irmão mais novo Itachi faria de tudo.

- Tudo bem Sasuke, já percebi. – Disse o ruivo puxando o braço que Sasuke mantinha agarrado. – É melhor irmos Deidara.

Os dois foram embora e quando Sasuke percebeu estava sozinho com Sakura porque o Naruto e a Hinata tinham ido para a piscina ter com os restantes. Ele olhou para Sakura que permanecia na mesma posição e parecia pensar em alguma coisa. Aproximou-se dela e olhou-a nos olhos, novamente aquelas sensações o invadiram e o coração acelerou sem autorização.

- Tu estás bem? – Perguntou ele enquanto lhe tirava uma mexa de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

- Hai. – Respondeu ela assustada com a actitude dele.

Sasuke sorriu, algo que ela nunca tinha visto, e sem que ela esperasse ele puxou-a para um abraço. Sakura sentiu-se muito bem nos braços de Sasuke mas achava aquilo tão estranho, afinal ele tinha-a evitado por quase um mês falando apenas o essencial, isto é, um bom dia e um até amanhã.

- Eu não quero que mais nenhum rapaz se aproxime de ti. – Sussurrou ele perto do ouvido de Sakura fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Ela não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer, sentia-se tão bem ali e depois do que ele tinha dito sentiu-se melhor ainda.

- Namora comigo. – Sussurrou novamente Sasuke.

Sakura afastou-se dele com o susto do que acabara de ouvir. Seria possível que ele estivesse mesmo a dito aquilo? Ela olhou-o nos olhos e viu carinho no seu olhar, tal como tinha visto depois que ele a fez chorar e antes de quase se terem beijado. Sakura não respondeu deixando Sasuke confuso e com medo dela lhe dizer não mas o que ela fez em seguida tirou-lhe todas as dúvidas e deixou o seu coração mais acelerado. Ele sentiu os lábios suaves da sua amada nos seus e aquilo foi como um choque eléctrico, o tão sonhado beijo finalmente tinha acontecido. Ele envolveu a cintura fina da jovem com um braço puxando para perto de si enquanto a outra mão repousava na nuca da jovem aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Separaram-se pouco depois para recuperar o ar e ambos sorriam um para o outro, não eram precisas palavras, ambos sabiam o que estavam a sentir.

«»«»«»«»«»

Azumi sorriu depois de escrever. Aquele dia tinha sido o começo de uma grande história mas nem tudo ali tinha sido um mar de rosas e o pior ainda estava para vir. Ela suspirou depois de guardar o seu texto como sempre em local seguro. Agora que terminara mais um capítulo as lembranças da sua própria história lhe assolaram o pensamento e como há muitos anos não fazia ela deixou-se cair na cama enquanto lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Boas Ou Más Notícias**

Aquele era o dia em que Sakura e Sasuke faziam seis meses de namoro e Sakura queria que fosse especial. Aproveitando que a mãe iria passar aquela noite fora da cidade, por causa de assuntos na empresa Uchiha, Sakura decidiu fazer um jantar especial para Sasuke.

Tinha pedido ajuda a Ino e Hinata e contava com Naruto para impedir que Sasuke chegasse antes do tempo. Tudo tinha de estar perfeito e Sakura sentia-se nervosa, não só porque queria que o jantar ficasse óptimo e corresse bem mas também porque ela queria naquela noite tornar-se definitivamente do seu Sasuke.

As sete da tarde chegaram sem que elas dessem por isso mas tudo estava preparado. Sakura tinha agora uma hora para se arranjar e ficar ainda mais bonita para o seu amado Uchiha Sasuke. Ino e Hinata ajudaram Sakura com a roupa e o cabelo e eram já oito horas quando Hinata ligou a Naruto para dizer que tudo estava pronto e que poderia dizer para Sasuke ir ter com Sakura.

A desculpa que tinham planeado para que Sasuke não desconfiasse de nada era que Sakura se tinha sentido mal e por isso Naruto fingia estar muito preocupado com a amiga enquanto se dirigiam para casa dela. Assim que os dois chegaram lá, Sasuke foi logo em direcção à cozinha, onde Sakura supostamente estaria sentada bebendo um pouco de água.

- Sakura o que acon… - Sasuke deixou a frase a meio vendo a mesa posta para dois e Sakura de pé ao lado da mesa a sorrir. – O que é isto?

- Surpresa Sasuke-kun. – Disse Sakura sorrindo e caminhando até ao moreno.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, claro que ele se lembrava que dia era aquele, tinha até comprado uma prenda para Sakura, prenda essa que nesse momento se encontrava escondida no quarto dele, longe dali. Ambos ouviram a porta da rua bater e não foi difícil para Sasuke perceber que todos eles tinham planeado aquilo para que ele ficasse sozinho com Sakura.

- Eu… Eu não esperava por isto. – Admitiu Sasuke abraçando a namorada pela cintura e puxando-a para si enquanto observava a cozinha apenas iluminada com algumas velas em cima da mesa.

- A ideia era mesmo essa, meu amor.

Sakura aproximou-se mais ainda beijando os lábios do namorado e sendo imediatamente correspondida por ele. Sasuke apertava-a ainda com mais força contra ele, desejando mais do que nunca os seus corpos unidos mas Sakura decidiu afastar-se um pouco, queria esperar até ao final do jantar para seguir com a segunda parte do seu plano para aquela noite.

- Vamos jantar Sasuke-kun. – Disse ela sorrindo e afastando-se para colocar as travessas que estavam no forno em cima da mesa.

Sasuke ajudou-a com as travessas e depois ambos se sentaram, um de frente para o outro, ambos sorrindo. Ele sentia-se imensamente feliz com aquela surpresa e ela estava extremamente nervosa, ainda mais quando pensava no que poderia seguir-se ao jantar.

O jantar decorreu praticamente em silêncio, eles trocavam por vezes algumas palavras mas na maioria do tempo apenas trocaram olhares carinhosos e sorrisos. À medida que aquela refeição ia terminando mais Sakura ficava nervosa e isso não deixou de ser notado por Sasuke, que já a conhecia tão bem.

- O que se passa Sakura? – Perguntou ele estendendo a mão por cima da mesa para tocar na mão dele.

- Na… Nada. – Disse ela com pouca firmeza na voz mas vendo o olhar desconfiado do namorado não teve outra opção senão admitir. – É que… Eu preparei algo especial para nós depois do jantar mas…

- Mas o quê Sakura. – Perguntou o moreno agarrando a mão dela com mais firmeza.

- Eu… Eu não tenho a certeza se tu vais gostar. – Disse ela desviando o olhar para as mãos que eles mantinham unidas.

- Se não me mostrares o que é eu não posso dizer se gosto ou não. – Disse ele sorrindo e levantando o rosto da jovem.

- Hai… Tens razão.

Sakura levantou-se e puxou Sasuke atrás dela. Ele ao ver para onde iriam ficou ainda mais curioso. Não era a primeira vez que iriam para o quarto dela, mas das outras vezes não estavam sozinhos, ou a mãe de Sakura estava por casa ou então estavam mais amigos com eles. Sakura abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sendo seguida por Sasuke.

- Sakura… - Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer quando viu o quarto iluminado por várias velas distribuídas pelos móveis.

- Sasuke eu… - Começou ela a dizer virando para o moreno mas este impediu-a de continuar quando colou os seus lábios nos dela.

«»«»«»«»«»

Azumi corou ao pensar no que tinha acontecido a seguir entre Sasuke e Sakura. Claro que ela não sabia mais pormenores sobre aquela noite e, sendo sincera consigo mesma, não queria de todo sabe-los, ficaria demasiado embaraçada.

Ela olhou para o relógio do seu computador, já era madrugada e ela tinha decidido escrever pois não conseguia dormir naquela noite. Aquele maldito telefonema não lhe saía da cabeça, não a deixava sequer fechar os olhos. Decidiu então guardar o seu precioso documento e descer para beber uma água.

Caminhou pelos corredores escuros que tão bem conhecia, sentindo o frio do chão nos seus pés descansos, como ela gostava de andar assim. Deixou até à cozinha e vendo a luz ligada andou com mais cuidado ainda tentando perceber quem lá estava. Estranhou ver o pai sentado à mesa.

- Otou-san? – Disse ela a medo entrando na cozinha.

- Azumi quantas vezes já te disse que não gosto de te ver descalça? – Disse ele sorrindo para a filha mais velha, uma cópia exacta de si próprio.

- Gomen. – Disse ela já pronta para voltar ao seu quarto para calçar os chinelos.

- Azumi, senta-te aqui ao meu lado.

Ela olhou para o pai, ele estava sério, e algo lhe dizia que a conversa que se seguiria iria ser bastante séria.

- Querida, tu sabes que eu ainda me sinto culpado por não ter estado tão presente quanto gostaria na tua vida. Tenho tentado remediar tudo isso com o teu irmão e contigo agora mas eu sei que não é a mesma coisa.

Azumi nada falava, apenas olhava o pai. Era estranho vê-lo admitir aquilo, em especial para ela. Nisso, e em muitas outras coisas, ela era igualzinha ao pai, não gostava de demonstrar os seus sentimentos e quando queria fazê-lo nunca sabia exactamente como.

- Desta vez eu não deixarei que nada de mal te aconteça filha. Eu prometo.

Ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas nos olhos, aquilo era tudo o que ela sempre quisera ouvir do seu pai. Azumi abraçou o pai e este abraçou-a também com força. Permaneceram assim durante alguns minutos, tempo que para ela era precioso. Como ambos tinham uma personalidade muito idêntica era complicado para eles assumirem os seus sentimentos um para o outro. Raramente existiam momentos de carinho como aquele.

«»«»«»«»«»

Passaram quase dois meses depois da primeira noite de amor entre Sakura e Sasuke. O relacionamento de ambos estava cada vez melhor mas esse dia era triste para eles. Sasuke teria de ir com o pai numa viagem de negócios, ele tentara não ir, pedindo para que fosse Itachi no lugar dele, mas não conseguiu nada, no final ele teve de aceitar e ir.

Há já uma semana que Sakura não se andava a sentir bem. Todos os dias de manhã ela acordava extremamente enjoada e quase não conseguia comer sem de seguida ir a correr para o wc vomitar. Nesse dia de manhã, Ino e Hinata apareceram em casa de Sakura, preocupadas com o estado de saúde da amiga.

- Sakura… - Começou Ino a medo, não sabia exactamente como dizer aquilo. - Eu e a Hinata estivemos a conversar sobre o teu estado nesta última semana e chegamos a uma conclusão.

- Que conclusão? – Perguntou Sakura desconfiada.

Ino e Hinata olharam uma para a outra e foi Hinata quem teve coragem de falar.

- Talvez estejas grávida.

As três ficaram em silêncio e Sakura ficou sem saber o que fazer. Aquilo nunca lhe tinha passado pela cabeça, ela sempre pensara que tinha tido alguma intoxicação alimentar ou algo assim, mas nunca pensou que poderia estar grávida. O pior de tudo, era que aquilo era realmente possível, eles não tinham usado qualquer protecção no dia em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

- Não pode ser. – Disse Sakura baixo não acreditando naquilo.

- Nós trouxemos algo para termos a certeza se estamos certas ou não. – Disse Ino abrindo a bolsa e tirando de lá duas caixinhas. – Pega.

Sakura olhou as caixas dos testes de gravidez e olhou para as amigas. Elas sorriram-lhe e deram-lhe força para fazer o teste. Sakura foi para o wc com os dois testes e ao fim de alguns minutos saiu de lá. A sua expressão era indecifrável, ela não sabia se ficaria contente ou angustiada. Ambos os testes davam positivo. E agora ela tinha de ganhar coragem para contar aquilo a Sasuke antes de ele partir com o pai em viagem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Tragédia**

Sakura saiu apressada de casa, tinha de chegar ao aeroporto antes que Sasuke fosse embora. Queria constar-lhe antes que ele fosse de viagem com o pai. Apanhou um táxi que passava por lá e em poucos minutos estava no aeroporto.

- Por favor Sasuke não vás ainda. – Dizia ela para si própria olhando para o relógio de pulso.

Ela corria o mais rápido que conseguia e ao longe viu Sasuke junto com o pai, ambos já estava a dirigir-se para a gare de embarque.

- Sasuke. – Gritou ela aproximando-se deles ainda a correr.

Os dois olharam para ela e Sasuke estava confuso já que ela tinha dito que não iria ao aeroporto despedir-se dele pois odiava despedidas.

- Sasuke. – Sussurrou ela já próxima deles. – Sasuke há algo que eu preciso de te dizer.

- Filho, precisamos de ir. Já estamos atrasados. – Dizia Fugaku enquanto entregava os bilhetes ao porteiro.

- Sakura, eu tenho de ir. Daqui a três dias volto e então falamos. Ok? – Disse Sasuke beijando a testa de Sakura e afastando-se para junto do pai.

- Mas Sasuke… - Sussurrou ela.

- Agora não posso falar contigo, sabes como é o meu pai. Assim que eu voltar falamos.

Ao dizer isso ele afastou-se de Sakura e caminhando atrás do pai, não dando mais hipóteses dela falar. Sakura simplesmente ficou ali a vê-lo afastar-se. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha de contar a Sasuke antes de ele entrar naquela avião e sem hipóteses pegou no telemóvel e enviou uma mensagem a Sasuke dizendo apenas "Estou grávida". Depois saiu do aeroporto e foi para casa.

Sakura passou grande parte do dia em casa. Aquele mau pressentimento não a deixava e ela começava a ficar bastante inquieta. Já era noite quando o telefone de casa tocou e ela sem muita vontade levantou-se do sofá e foi atende-lo.

- Sakura? – Dizia Itachi do outro lado da linha. – Sakura aconteceu uma tragédia. O avião onde o meu pai e o Sasuke iam despenhou-se.

Sakura deixou o telefone cair ao chão e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.

- Sakura, o que se passa? – Pergunta a mãe que tinha acabado de entrar em casa.

Sakura não conseguia responder, estava em choque com a notícia, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer-lhe, não naquele momento. Saki pegou no telefone ouvindo Itachi chamar pela filha do outro lado da linha. Depois que Itachi lhe contou o que aconteceu Saki percebeu porque é que a filha estava naquele estado. Ela desligou o telefone e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Sakura abraçando-a. Ficaram assim durante vários minutos até que Sakura conseguiu parar de solução e olhou nos olhos da mãe.

- Okaa-san… - Ela hesitou um pouco, respirou fundo e depois prosseguiu. – Eu estou grávida.

Saki não sabia o que dizer, aquela notícia tinha-a apanhada desprevenida e agora com a trágica notícia da queda do avião tudo parecia muito mais complicado.

- Sakura… - Saki levantou o rosto da filha e fê-la olha-la nos seus olhos. – Eu vou estar sempre aqui para te ajudar e vamos cuidar dessa criança muito bem.

Sakura abraçou a mãe e chorou novamente. Aquilo estava a ser muito difícil para ela mas teria o apoio da mãe e para ela isso era muito importante.

O tempo foi passando e após muita insistência de Itachi, Sakura e a mãe foram viver com ela para a Mansão Uchiha. Sakura continuou os seus estudos e conseguiu entrar na faculdade de medicina. Os meses passaram e o dia do nascimento da filha de Sakura chegou. Aquele era um dia feliz para todos, especialmente para Sakura, aquela era a prova do seu amor por Sasuke.

A filha de Sakura, tinha os olhos negros como o pai e os poucos cabelos que possuía eram também negros. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Sakura, ela chorava de felicidade, aquele dia só poderia ser melhor se Sasuke ali estivesse.

- Azumi… - Sussurrou Sakura beijando a face da sua pequena filha.

Sete anos passaram. A vida de Sakura era feliz, trabalha no Hospital de Konoha e tinha uma filha que amava. Continuava a morar com a mãe e Itachi na Mansão Uchiha. Numa tarde em que não iria trabalhar Sakura decidiu ir passear pela cidade com Azumi. Eram raros os dias em que poderiam passar juntas, normalmente estavam somente à noite, isto nos dias em que Sakura não trabalhava até mais tarde.

Azumi era uma criança muito irrequieta e era muito difícil para Sakura conseguir controla-la.

- Sakura!

Ela olhou para trás deparando-se com Naruto, o seu melhor amigo desde sempre. Passaram vários minutos a conversar, há já alguns dias que não se viam.

- Azumi, querida vamos embora. – Disse Sakura após se despedir de Naruto. – Azumi?

Sakura olhava para todo o lado tentando encontrar a filha mas ela não estava em lugar algum. Ela e Naruto tinham-se distraído apenas por momentos e Azumi tinha desaparecido. Sakura ficou aflita e juntamente com Naruto procuravam a pequena por todo o parque.

Um pouco longe dali a pequena Azumi corria divertida sem sequer reparar o quanto se tinha afastado da mãe. Cansada ela olhou para trás e percebeu que não sabia onde estava.

- Okaa-san! Okaa-san! – Gritava ela olhando para todos os lados.

Azumi andava, afastando-se mais ainda do local onde Sakura e Naruto procuravam por ela. A noite começava a surgir e Azumi começou a sentir medo, a mãe sempre lhe avisara que quando começasse a escurecer teria de entrar em casa, mesmo que estivesse no jardim da Mansão.

Ela andou mais um pouco até encontrar um banco onde se sentou. Encolheu-se abraçando os joelhos com os braços e pequenas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.

- Não deverias estar a esta hora sozinha na rua.

Azumi limpou as lágrimas e olhou para o homem que falara. Ela levantou-se pronta para se afastar dele mas ele segurou-lhe a mão fazendo-a parar.

- Onde está a tua mãe? – Perguntou ele abaixando-se para ficar à mesma dela.

- Não sei. – Disse ela olhando desconfiada para aquele estranho.

- Hum… Se calhar é melhor irmos procura-la. – Disse ele sorrindo tentando passar-lhe alguma confiança.

- Não! – Disse ela séria e afastando-se dele. – Eu não conheço o senhor, então eu não vou consigo a lugar algum.

- Tens razão tu não me conheces. – Disse ele sorrindo. – Mas podemos conhecer-nos enquanto eu te ajudo a procurar a tua mãe.

Azumi continuava a olhar para ele com desconfiança mas algo nele lhe transmitia confiança.

- Está bem.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão para que ela lhe desse a sua. Azumi estendeu a sua pequena mão e agarrou a mão dele. Começaram a percorrer o caminho que Azumi se lembrava de ter passado até que minutos depois ela viu ao longe a sua mãe.

- Ela está ali. – Disse ela apontando para perto do lago enquanto olhava para o homem ao seu lado e sorria.

- Ainda bem que a encontras-te. – Ele sorriu e ajoelhou-se perto dela. – Tem cuidado e não te percas mais da tua mãe. Combinado?

- Hai! – Disse ela já começando a correr em direcção à mãe mas depois parou e olhou de novo para ele. – Eu sou a Azumi.

- Sasuke. – Disse ele sorrindo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – Investigando o Pai**

- Okaa-san! – Gritava Azumi correndo ao encontro da mãe.

Sakura virou-se em direcção à pequena filha, estava muito zangada com ela, queria gritar com ela, castiga-la mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer quando Azumi chegou perto dela foi abraça-la com força, chorando de alegria por ela estar bem.

- Nunca mais voltes a fazer isto Azumi. – Dizia Sakura olhando nos olhos negros da filha. – Nunca mais ouviste bem?

Azumi apenas assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para trás, em direcção onde antes estava Sasuke, mas este não se encontrava mais lá. Sakura ligou a Naruto, dizendo que estava tudo bem e depois voltaram para casa. Azumi decidiu não contar nada sobre o misterioso homem que a ajudara, ela estava muito desconfiada, já tinha ouvido aquele nome antes, não conseguia era lembrar-se onde.

Depois daquele dia Azumi decidiu que iria todos os dias ao mesmo local onde o tinha encontrado, não iria desistir até voltar a encontra-lo. Alguns dias depois e com muito custo ela conseguiu convencer a ama a ir com ela até ao local onde o tinha encontrado.

Já era quase final da tarde e enquanto Megumi, a sua ama, lia um livro sentada num dos bancos daquele jardim, Azumi andava de um lado para o outro procurando o misterioso homem.

- Eu acho que tu fazes de propósito para te perderes da tua mãe.

Azumi olhou para trás a sorrir, finalmente ele tinha aparecido. Ele sorriu-lhe também e abaixou-se para que ficassem à mesma altura, colocando-lhe uma mão na cabeça.

- Eu não estou perdida. Ela está comigo. – Disse apontando para a mulher que se encontrava num banco não muito longe. – A Megumi-san é minha ama e eu pedi-lhe para vir até aqui comigo.

- E porque pediste isso? – Ele olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Porque naquele dia eu não pude agradecer pela ajuda e a minha mãe sempre me disse que eu tinha que agradecer às pessoas quando elas me ajudassem.

- E a tua mãe tem toda a razão. – Sasuke sorriu e levantou-se.

- Sasuke-san? – Disse ela olhando-o. – O senhor não conhece a minha família?

- Talvez conheça, se me disseres quem são.

- Uchiha.

- Bem, eu acho que todo o Japão conhece a tua família. – Disse ele olhando-a desconfiado. – Mas porque queres saber isso?

- É que… - Ela não sabia como dizer aquilo. Olhou para o chão e depois voltou a olha-lo séria. – É que eu já ouvi o seu nome lá em casa mas quando eu perguntei quem era a minha mãe disse para eu nunca mais voltar a falar sobre isso.

- Talvez tenha sido alguém que a magoou e ela não queira falar sobre ele. – Disse ele ajoelhando-se em frente a ela. – Agora eu vou ter de ir Azumi-chan.

- Hai!

Sasuke beijou-lhe a face e depois afastou-se dela. Azumi ficou surpresa, à excepção da mãe e da avó mais ninguém costumava dar-lhe esse tipo de carinho.

- Sasuke-san! – Ela gritou, fazendo tanto Sasuke como Megumi olharem para ela. Azumi corou um pouco e depois disse de uma só vez como se caso não o fizesse dessa forma a coragem fosse embora – Se eu tivesse um pai gostava que ele fosse como tu.

Sasuke não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo, apenas sorriu e continuou o seu caminho.

- Azumi-chan, quem é aquele homem? – Perguntou Megumi ao seu lado.

Ela simplesmente sorriu e segurou a mão de Megumi puxando-a para que fossem para casa, não deveria faltar muito para que a mãe voltasse do emprego e Sakura gostava de ver a filha quando chegava depois de um longo dia no hospital.

Os dias foram passando e Azumi passava praticamente todo o dia no quarto da mãe sem que esta soubesse. Precisava encontrar alguma coisa que lhe desse uma pista de quem era o Sasuke que ela ouvira a mãe e a avó falarem à tempos atrás. Azumi revistava todas as gavetas com minúcia até que quase uma semana depois ela encontrou uma fotografia da mãe com um jovem de cabelo negro rebelde. A pequena Azumi olhava a fotografia com atenção e conseguiu ver algumas semelhanças entre aquele jovem e o homem que a ajudara dias atrás.

Ela escondeu a fotografia no bolso das jeans que usava, sabia quem a poderia ajudar. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si e desceu as escadas a correr chamando a ama.

- Megumi-san! Megumi-san!

- O que se passa Azumi-chan? – Perguntou a senhora espreitando pela porta da cozinha.

- Eu quero ir ver o Itachi-ojisan. Onegai! – Disse Azumi quando chegou perto da ama.

- Mas assim de repente? Ele está a trabalhar Azumi-chan.

Azumi olhou para o chão, e manhosa como ela era, fingiu estar a chorar. Aquilo convencia sempre a ama a fazer o que ela queria, claro que já não resultava com a mãe e a avó mas a ama fazia sempre o que ela queria.

- Está bem! Está bem! Vou pedir ao motorista para nos levar até à empresa. – Disse Megumi já se virando para a porta de saída.

Azumi sorriu e correu para fora da casa em direcção ao carro. Ela tinha a certeza que o tio a iria ajudar, ele sempre foi como um pai para ela. Apesar de serem apenas trinta minutos de viagem até às empresas Uchiha, para Azumi pareceu uma eternidade. Ela estava muito ansiosa para descobrir quem era aquele jovem da fotografia.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao grande edifício onde o tio trabalhava ela saiu do carro a correr sem sequer prestar atenção aos gritos de Megumi pedindo para que esperasse. Azumi correu até ao elevador, sabia perfeitamente o caminho até ao escritório do tio, já tinha percorrido aqueles corredores diversas vezes. Quando a porta do elevador abriu ela viu um homem de cabelos e olhos negros sair de lá. Azumi nunca tinha visto aquele homem ali mas sabia que era um elemento da sua família pois todos os homens da família usavam o símbolo da família Uchiha bordado no lado esquerdo do fato.

Azumi viu-o sair e ainda olhando para o estranho homem entrou no elevador. Antes das portas se fecharem pôde ainda ouvir Megumi cumprimenta-lo. Madara, era esse o nome daquele estranho homem. Um arrepio involuntário percorreu o corpo da pequena Azumi quando os olhos negros de Madara fixaram os seus até as portas do elevador fecharem e este começar a subir.

Assim que o elevador parou no décimo oitavo andar e as portas se abriram Azumi correu para o gabinete do tio e sem bater à porta entrou, correndo para os braços de Itachi que ficou surpreso por ver a sobrinha ali. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, Azumi não sabia porquê mas estava com medo daquele homem que vira no elevador.

- O que se passa pequena? – Perguntou Itachi pegando na sobrinha e sentando-a no seu colo.

- Estava com saudades tuas. – Disse Azumi a sorrir fingindo estar bem.

Itachi olha para ela desconfiado mas sorri-lhe também. Se fosse algo grave Azumi contar-lhe-ia, então não tinha de se preocupar.

- Ojisan… - Começou Azumi enquanto pegava na fotografia que tinha dobrada no bolso. – Eu gostava de saber quem é ele.

Azumi apontou para o jovem da fotografia e Itachi olhou para aquela imagem com um olhar surpreso.

- Com que então saudades minhas hã! – Itachi sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo negro de Azumi despenteando-o um pouco. Depois ficou sério e continuando a olhar a fotografia falou mais para si do que para Azumi. – Hum… Eu não sei se posso contar.

- Onegai ojisan! – Azumi olhava fixamente nos olhos de Itachi e este suspirou tirando a fotografia da pequena mão de Azumi e ficando alguns segundos mais a observa-la.

- Este é Sasuke, o meu ototo. Ele morreu antes de tu nasceres. É por isso que a tua mãe não gosta de falar sobre o teu pai. Entendes?

Azumi olhou a fotografia mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça confirmando. Tal como ela desconfiava, aquele era o seu pai e ele estava morto. Uma pequena lágrima escorreu pela face de Azumi.

- Não chores pequena. – Disse Itachi limpando as novas lágrimas que escorriam pela face da sobrinha. – Eu não te contei isto para que ficasses triste.

Ela sentia-se destroçada. Sempre pensou que o pai tinha fugido, que ele a tinha abandonado mas saber que ele tinha morrido… Agora não havia hipótese alguma de encontrar o pai.

- Sasuke! – Ela sussurrou e o seu coração acelerou com aquela possibilidade. – Ojisan eu acho que ele não morreu.

- Como não morreu Azumi? – Itachi estava confuso e olhava-a de olhos arregalados. – O que queres dizer com isso?

Azumi pegou na fotografia e observou-a melhor. Os mesmos olhos negros, os mesmos cabelos negros rebeldes, os mesmos traços faciais, mas agora mais maduros. Tinha de ser!

- Eu acho que encontrei o meu pai. – Disse Azumi enquanto saltava para o chão e puxava a mão de Itachi. – Vem comigo. Eu vou mostrar-te o meu pai.

Itachi estava confuso com tudo que se estava a passar mas a curiosidade em saber de quem Azumi falava era grande e ele não resistiu em acompanhar a sobrinha, para onde quer que ela fosse. Afinal, o corpo de Sasuke nunca tinha sido encontrado, certo?


End file.
